


Lover To Lover

by tricksterity



Series: Ceremonials [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, because unfortunately i am a gentle ace creature, like it's referenced but there's no actual porn, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Draco padded over to Harry’s room, temporarily </i>theirs<i> for the moment, and pushed open the door with a grin. Harry had rolled over since Draco had left to shower and was splayed out on his stomach, arms and legs skewed akimbo. His skin was dark and bronze compared to the white of the sheets that tangled around his hips and legs, and his shoulder-length hair covered his face, moving slightly with each breath that he took.</i></p><p>Eighth year has come and gone, Draco's temporarily living at Grimmauld with Harry, and sometimes he still can't quite believe what his life has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover To Lover

* * *

 

 

Draco grimaced a little when he ran his fingers over his collarbone, feeling the soft scabbing fall off under his touch, swirling down into the shower drain. It was a little disturbing to see it all just fall off like that, but it wasn’t like he was picking it, and the pamphlet that Sasha at the Muggle tattoo parlour gave him said that it was perfectly natural and it meant that his tattoo was finally healing. He gently ran a washcloth over the tattoo, the phoenix stretching out its wings along his collarbone, the tail feathers trailing down his left arm, finishing at his elbow, just a few inches above the Dark Mark.

 

He used to grimace whenever he’d catch sight of the Mark, try and cover it up as much as possible but it was difficult when it was so inky-black and his skin so pale in comparison. It was like a pitch beacon that he couldn’t look away from. Now, however, when his gaze was drawn to the hated skull-and-snake, he simply followed the tail feathers up his arm and couldn’t quite suppress the smile that the phoenix would bring to his face.

 

Anyone who said that he was still on the Dark side wouldn’t be able to once they’d seen this.

 

The last of the scabbing slipped away from his skin, and he couldn’t resist but run his fingers along his collarbone, his skin smooth like he hadn’t repeatedly had a needle jabbed into it a thousand times a minute.

 

With a sigh he washed the conditioner out of his hair and turned off the water, grabbing the towel that he’d hung over the shower door. It was embroidered at the corner with the House of Black coat of arms, since Harry couldn’t convince Kreacher to get any new towels, but Draco didn’t mind. It reminded him of his mother.

 

He dried himself off and then caught his reflection in the mirror, first distracted by the huge tattoo that sometimes he still had trouble believing was there, and then the mess that was his hair after it’d been towel dried. He did his best to fix it, and then wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Teddy’s bedroom door was open and he could hear Andromeda down in the kitchen, fussing around with breakfast, and more than once was grateful for his aunt. Harry had been made Teddy’s godfather, but an eighteen year old boy couldn’t be expected to raise him, and so he’d offered for Andromeda to move into her childhood house with Teddy. (Draco would readily admit that he was thoroughly wrapped around Teddy’s finger, and would do anything for the blue-haired one year old.)

 

She’d jumped at the opportunity, eager to leave her house that was far too empty without her husband and daughter, and Kreacher was more than happy to have a proper Black living in the house once again.

 

He was happy to have Draco there too, who he was staying at Grimmauld while his mother renovated the mansion, getting rid of all the Dark objects they’d had there. His father would have protested, but he spent most of his time at the Ministry, still on trial with the other Death Eaters who defected. Draco would’ve been with him, but Harry vouched for him even before they’d gone back for eighth year, and he had been given permission to attend Hogwarts again.

 

Now they had finished their exams, had their Hogwarts graduation with the seventh years and spent most of it trying not to cry, and were waiting for the release of their NEWT grades so they could start applying for jobs and internships.

 

Draco padded over to Harry’s room, temporarily _theirs_ for the moment, and pushed open the door with a grin. Harry had rolled over since Draco had left to shower and was splayed out on his stomach, arms and legs skewed akimbo. His skin was dark and bronze compared to the white of the sheets that tangled around his hips and legs, and his shoulder-length hair covered his face, moving slightly with each breath that he took.

 

Draco smiled and shut their door behind him, dropping the towel onto a trunk as he kneeled on the bed, shuffling over until he straddled Harry’s hips. He then leaned down and brushed Harry’s hair off his face to press a gentle kiss to his temple. Harry didn’t wake, but just hummed happily in his sleep, and Draco couldn’t suppress his grin as he continued to press small kisses on the side of Harry’s face that hadn’t been pressed into the bed – his cheek, his jaw, his hairline, his eyelid, and then Harry tipped his face up so Draco could press a kiss to his lips.

 

“Morning,” Harry sighed. “Do I even want to know what time it is?”

 

“Ridiculously early for you yet perfectly respectable for me,” Draco replied. Harry just grumbled and buried himself further into the sheets, prompting Draco to intertwine his fingers with Harry’s as he pressed even more kisses all over Harry’s face.

 

“Draco, no, I’m trying to sleep,” Harry grumbled, not really succeeding in holding back his smile. “Leave the kisses for later.”

 

“Really?” Draco replied, starting to press kisses down Harry’s neck. “I seem to recall you saying something about running your tongue all over my tattoo once it healed…”

 

Harry then stopped his wriggling and went completely still. Draco smirked.

 

He then couldn’t quite stop the undignified noise that slipped out of his mouth when Harry somehow managed to flip Draco over onto his back, climb out of the sheets, and straddle his thighs in one smooth move. Now Harry was the one smirking as he rolled his shoulders, going through his morning motions of cracking all his joints, bronze skin rippling over lean muscles that he hadn’t lost through not playing Quidditch in eighth year.

 

“Morning,” Harry drawled, Slytherin perfect, atop Draco like he goddamn belonged there. And in the dawn light, with the sun shining through the window to light him up from behind, with hair falling in soft black curls, green eyes bright and scar white on his chest, he looked like a lightning-struck god.

 

“Morning,” Draco replied, and closed his eyes as Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is probably the last in the series, I just really wanted to explore Draco's POV on his relationship with Harry and the possibility of him raising Teddy with Harry :)
> 
> Also I'm so sorry, this was supposed to actually be E/M-rated but I just can't do it. I'm a useless asexual who barely ever writes porn, so I'm so sorry. If anyone else is particularly inspired by this series and wants to write some porny stuff for it, man, go ahead! Just make sure you let me know so I can read it too.
> 
> **If you liked my writing and you're interested in me writing something for you, click[HERE](http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/140544637431) for more information! **


End file.
